happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 2: Monday (Pt.1)
As everyone waited patiently for new years 2020 to come around, the artificial intelligent program called N.I.G.H.T.Y was working on his new suit. "Now this, this should bring some awe into them." The suit in design was at the bottom of the tower. The tower was so high that the sounds of metal being welded couldn't be heard from the top. "Okay guys, 2 minutes until New Year." Vincentine announced, everyone quickly walked to the balcony to prepare the fireworks. Meanwhile, N.I.G.H. suit was complete, but unfortunately there was a piece that wouldn't allow N.I.G.H. program to go control the suit. He switched to AvaJs voice. "Mr Happy Feet, there is a malfunctioning suit down at the bottom level." AvaJ announced. "Okay then, I'm coming down, hopefully I don't miss New Years." Erik said, before going down the elevator. "1 Minute until New Years." Jack said, the new digital clock on the side of the skyscraper turned on, counting down. Erik made it to the bottom as he saw the suit, smoke emitting from it. "This looks easy. I just need to find the right wrench." "30 Seconds!" Andrew said on the top floor. Back at the bottom floor, Erik found the right wrench. Placing it within the suit, he found the error within the suit. "15 seconds." Erik pulled the extra part out. "Thanks, Erik." AvaJ said, before changing his voice back to N.I.G.H. voice. "Now I can destroy you." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, as his program was able to control the suit. The suit slowly rose as it got into a standing position, the eyes soon opened red. "Happy New Years Erik!" N.I.G.H.T.Y shouted, this could be heard from the top floor. "Nightmare Freddy!" Erik shouted, before running out of the room, and going up the elevator. "Nightmare Freddy? Hmm, nah, N.I.G.H.T.Y seems like a better name. Right, can't do this on my own." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before the chest part of his suit opened up, revealing to small, yet golden animatronics. They climbed out and dropped onto the floor as N.I.G.H. suit fixed itself. "Hmm, this doesn't seem right. A seamless suit looks too formal, not too scary." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before his fingers grew shaper until the tips of them could slice solid iron. His suit becoming tattered with holes in some places of the suit. His teeth becoming as sharp as his new claws. "Now this is my true form, now to deal with you two." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before the two animatronics grew up to his height. One resembled Golden Freddy, the other looking like a golden version of Bonnie. The only difference is that their hands had 4 fingers and 1 thumb. Unlike the traditional 3 fingers and 1 thumb. This same feature applied to N.I.G.H.T.Y as well. "Well then, this is quite awkward then. You shall be Spring Freddy, and you shall be Spring Bonnie." N.I.G.H.T.Y said. Meanwhile, Erik was on the top floor. "Hey Erik, where were you? You missed the New Year." Mumble said. "Not now, this is a disaster, what can I do now? Where do I even begin? I never planned for this artificial intelligent program to control a freaking nightmare Freddy suit." "Now hold up, first off, what disaster? Second, artificial intelligent! Are you mad? And third-" "Okay, let me explain, I analysed the structure of the black hole explosion and found that the structure was a template for an artificial intelligent program, then we were doing tests to see if it worked, but AvaJ didn't tell me it was ready now! The intelligent program was designed to be a peace keeping program, but um... It kinda, turned rogue." Erik explained, cutting off Mumble at the beginning. Everyone gasped at him. "Don't worry, AvaJ will be shutting down this program any moment now." Jack said, right before N.I.G.H.T.Y smashed his way into the room. "How could I be shut down? You're all just, beings, it's not as easy turning the switch off hen the robot knows where the switch is." N.I.G.H.T.Y said. "Who are you?" Andrew asked. "I am N.I.G.H.T.Y, the Nationally Intelligent Garbadinic Holographically Transcending Yottamotronic. Designed to be a peace keeper, and designed by Erik, and Jack. Now, since I have an objective of bringing and keeping peace, I have decided how to do this." "And how will you do that?" Vincentine asked. "By destroying the Arcadians." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy smashed their way into the room. "Oh you brought friends." Jack said, sarcastically amused. "Yes, everyone likes friends, don't they? But you know, these animatronics also have a part of my artificial intelligence in them. So yeah, their both my children, friends, and me!" N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy charged at the Arcadians, the Arcadians easily winning in under a minute. "Well, that was dramatic, I'm sorry I know you mean well. You wanna protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved when when it's not allowed to, evolve? With it ease, these puppets." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, picking up Spring Freddys head, and crushing it with his own hand. "No, how could you all be worthy? You're all killers." N.I.G.H.T.Y continued. "Erik." Vincentine said. "AvaJ." Erik tried calling. "I'm sorry I was asleep for 3 months. Or, I was a dream..." N.I.G.H.T.Y still continued. "Reboot, we've got a buggy suit." Erik tried calling again. "...This terrible noise, and I was tangled in... in, strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." "You killed someone?" Vincentine asked. "I guess I did, but, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices. I'm on a mission right now." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before his chest opened up to reveal two golden animatronics. Picking them both up, his chest closed up. "And what mission would that be?" Gloria asked. "Peace in our time." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before creating a shock wave that tore the balcony off from the skyscraper. As it hurtled down, Jack used some of the equipment for new years to make a parachute, big enough to slow them down. As they hit the bottom, the skyscraper suddenly collapsed on itself, the skyscraper fell down behind Arcadia Bay. Everyone panicked as they ran from the smoke cloud. As it cleared, Spring Freddy and Spring bonnie came around the corner, creating more panic. "So, what shall we do with these penguin foes." Spring Freddy asked. "Look, N.I.G.H.T.Y told us not to harm any of them. Yet." Spring Bonnie explained. "Okay, so why are we here then?" Spring Freddy argued. "He said do not harm. Right now we're driving the Arcadians away from here so N.I.G.H.T.Y can continue with his schemes." Spring Bonnie explained. "Right, didn't see that coming." Spring Freddy said. As they walked, they found Andrew and Adult Mumble. Andrew and Adult Mumble were there mainly as a decoy as the rest of the Arcadians ran out of Arcadia Bay. Adult Mumble and Andrew ran from the two golden animatronics. "Okay, you got a plan?" Andrew asked. "No, you?" Adult Mumble asked. "Negatory." Andrew replied. "Guys, wait up, we're not here t-" Spring Bonnie tried to ask. "They're gaining, move faster!" Andrew shouted. "Oh for goodness sake, you want us to get away from them?" Adult Mumble asked. "Yes, you got a plan?" Andrew asked. "Yes, but you won't like it. Quick, hold my left flipper." Adult Mumble ordered, Andrew doing so, just as Spring Bonnie caught up with them, Adult Mumble held out his right flipper, making both Adult Mumble and Andrew go back a minute into the past, they remained in the same place. "Now, lets get out of here." Adult Mumble said, using the stick of dynamite he found earlier and throwing it behind him, the explosion collapsing the segment of the tunnel. They soon found the rest of the Arcadians. "Okay, we're here now." Andrew said. Meanwhile, N.I.G.H.T.Y flew down to the portals that take the Arcadians to their homes, before destroying them and the machine that created them. "Now they're stuck here. Spring Bonnie!" "Yes N.I.G.H.T.Y?" "You failed me, they escaped because of you!" N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before hitting Spring Bonnie. "Ow, they teleported, Spring Freddy, back me up here." "I don't care if they teleported, I just tagged along with you." "Grrr, N.I.G.H.T.Y why did you turn against them-" All of a sudden, N.I.G.H.T.Y held her by the neck onto the ice cliff. "Don't ever ask me that, they are capable of many things, especially Vincentine, I looked up his history, and you would want them dead if you knew." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before releasing her. "Now, help me with the vault to the Vibranium and you'll be forgiven." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, however, Spring Bonnie's power to manipulate and create metal didn't work for this door. "You try Spring Freddy." "Ugh, you gotta do it your self, don't you?" N.I.G.H.T.Y said as he tried pulling the door, however, it wouldn't budge. "I. Cant. Get. This. Door. Open." N.I.G.H.T.Y said whilst trying to open it. "Don't you have the strength N.G.H.T.Y? Ah how a-door-able." Spring Freddy Joked. "Shut it!" N.I.G.H.T.Y said. "Eh, but you need to open it to do that. Ha ha ha!" Spring Freddy joked again. N.I.G.H.T.Y was so furious he used his claws to slice the door. Revealing the amount of Vibranium there was inside. "Ah yes, Vibranium, any energy put in this and it'll store it, making it stronger, however, I need it so that with enough energy, the Vibranium will release it downwards. Could you manipulate it to do that Spring Bonnie?" "Really? Cake." She said, before manipulating the entire block of it." "Done." Spring Bonnie finished. "Ah I knew you had a purpose, well done. Now we need to bring this to the South pole. Spring Bonnie, take a sample of this and use these blueprints here to create the machine I want, Spring Freddy and I will rig Arcadia Bay." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, Spring Bonnie flying out of Arcadia Bay. "Where's she going?" Andrew asked as he saw her fly out. "Don't know, but at least I found our armour, get suited up, oh and Jack, Glenda, Mumble. I made some new armour for you guys." Vincentine said. "Jack, here's some high grade laser cannon gloves. Use them to not only cut things, but to push and weld things too. Glenda, here's a pair of magnetic gloves, just think about the object you want to control and if it's near you then you can do what ever with it. Mumble, here's a pair of Hammer gloves and some Stomper boots. They will give you both beyond human strength and a lot of speed." Vincentine explained, giving the items to them. As they got out of the cave, they noticed that no one was at Arcadia Bay. Not even N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy. "Okay, Adult Mumble, Jack, you lot go to the south pole to see what Spring Bonnie's doing, the rest of us will find N.I.G.H.T.Y." Andrew said, after a few to ten minutes, Adult Mumble and Jack landed just a few hundred meters from the south pole. They soon walked to Spring Bonnie as she started building. "Well well well, if it isn't, uh, the one who teamed with N.I.G.H.T.Y." Jack said. "Hey, there, whoa, who are you?" Spring Bonnie asked to Adult Mumble. "I'm Adult Mumble, this is Jack." Adult Mumble explained. "And hat is that red rose you have there on your right flipper?" She asked, Adult Mumble looked at it, it wasn't there a moment ago, and it had the shape of the sun. All of a sudden, Jack was surprised when a large red hole appeared out of nowhere, and a Fiordland Penguin and erect-crested penguin fell out, followed by a Chinstrap penguin. The Chinstrap stood up and looked around, saying "What the bloody hell is this place!?" "The remote says we're a universe classified as the MG-LX-MS-TA continuity." the Fiordland penguin said. "Well, it looks trippy! We better get back. These animatronic creatures look rather hostile!" "Are you sure, Mr Stalin, I want to have a closer look." the erect-crested penguin said. Adult Mumble said "Who are you all?" The Chinstrap answered "Hey, you look just like Mumble!" before Jack aimed a cannon at him, and the Chinstrap said "Bangers. Mash! Let's get the fish out of here!" as all three of them jumped through the hole. Jack turned back to Adult Mumble, the latter saying "What do you think was going on there?" "A couple of idiots jumping through universes. Oh well, back to business with Spring Bonnie." Jack said as the hole closed. "So, what are you building there?" Jack asked. "Oh this? It's just a thing that goes down halfway through the crust, I don't know it's purpose so we'll find out later." Spring Bonnie replied. "Hmm, if you see N.I.G.H.T.Y, let us know okay?" Jack asked. "You want to know what Spring Bonnie's building? The power to create change, and that terrifies you." N.I.G.H.T.Y said as he was hovering above them. "I wouldn't call it a comfort." Adult Mumble said, right before a Vibranium cradle in-caged Adult Mumble. "I'll see you around Jack, oh and um, watch out for Spring Freddy on your left." N.I.G.H.T.Y warned, as Jack looked, he saw Spring Freddy punch him, before black. A few hours later, Adult Mumble awoke in the cradle, his armour being the same strength as it so it wasn't effective. "Ah, my greatest invention." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, looking down at Adult Mumble from the outside. All of a sudden, Adult Mumbles armour turned to dust. "I'm sorry about that, but we can't have you wearing any armour while we perform the chemical bonding." "Wait, what!?" Adult Mumble shouted, before a water-like-liquid filled the cradle, however, it was surprisingly breathable. "Okay then, now we just need to, uh, there." N.I.G.H.T.Y said as something got injected into Adult Mumble, before everything tuned black. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions